Campfire Conversations
by NikkyPickles
Summary: Finishing the thought of what it would be like with a super-human hand...


**A/N - Well, I certainly wasn't expecting so many glowing reviews from my first ever fanfic! Since the first one was a bit dialogue-lite, I thought I'd see how I compare to all the other writers in putting voices to the characters. Scene setting is the campfire, and the cue is Zachary Levi's adlib (God, I LOVE that man!)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own a thing to do with Tangled or Disney or Mr Levi (more's the pity!)**

"So...hey, can I ask you something?" Eugene called, walking back to the campfire with an armful of large twigs. "Is there any chance I'm gonna get super strength in my hand, because I'm not gonna lie, that would be stupendous..." His voice trailed off when he realised that, although he'd chuckled at his own funny thought, Rapunzel was facing away from the fire and hadn't appeared to have heard him.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked, his tone instantly one of concern. She turned to face him, surprised out of her reverie. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, yes," she said. "Just, uh, lost in thought I guess." She wasn't going to tell him exactly what thought.

Eugene took it at face value. He shrugged, put down the extra firewood and resumed his tangential musing.

"I mean, because here's the thing: super-human good looks, I've always had them. Born with it," he prodded at the fire with a mock bored tone to his voice. "But super-human strength? Imagine the possibilities!"

Rapunzel, her interest piqued despite her misgivings, sat closer to the fire and watched the flames grow as Eugene added another stick.

"Such as?" she asked.

"Well, that depends," Eugene waved his arms expansively. "I mean, with just my hand I could open really tightly closed jars. Or, if it's my whole arm, I could finally beat that guy in the pub at arm wrestling!"

Rapunzel giggled. Eugene watched her, thoughtfully. Then, he put on a frown.

"Of course, it wouldn't be all good," he said. "Going to the market would be a nightmare. No-one should be able to pulverise a pineapple while testing for ripeness! It would just get messy."

This made Rapunzel laugh properly. Even Pascal seemed amused.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," she said, pulling herself together. "But, I don't think the magic transfers like that."

If Eugene was disappointed he didn't let it show. He gave another little shrug.

"That's probably for the best," he said. "I'll stick with being handsome. It's safer."

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, watching the flames, each lost in their own thoughts.

"The... uh... the nights can get cold outside," Eugene began, carefully. He had slept under the stars hundreds of times, but the girl was used to a warm bed.

"I'll be alright," said Rapunzel, standing up and spinning carefully on the spot, wrapping herself in her hair into a cocoon. Only her big green eyes were visible. Eugene raised his eyebrows. It would be an effective way of keeping warm, but not terribly practical. Rapunzel worked this out fairly quickly when she tried to sit back down again and toppled backwards.

"Maybe not so tight?" suggested Eugene, half smiling as he leaned down to help her up.

Eventually, Rapunzel let him help her make a nest out of her hair that would keep her warm and comfortable during the night. She used her hands as a pillow and gazed into the dying embers of the fire. Warily, Pascal climbed on to her shoulder and glared at Eugene, daring him to try anything.

Eugene raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Relax, frog," he said, moving over to the opposite side of the fire. He carefully placed himself close enough to the fire to feel its warmth, but stopped staring into the glow, staring skywards instead.

Rapunzel gave a little sigh and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Eugene," she whispered. He looked down, losing his night vision in the process.

"Good night. Rapunzel," Eugene replied, using her name for the first time. He watched her as her breathing deepened and slowed as she drifted into peaceful slumber, before returning his gaze to the woods surrounding them. He needed his night vision to return if he was going to keep watch for both their safety tonight.

At some point, however the exhaustion of a heist, head injuries, climbing and near-drowning got the better of him. He shuffled down so the rock he had previously used as a seat was now a pillow. Knowing he would hate himself if anything attacked them that night, but at the same time too painfully tired to do anything about it, Eugene fell asleep. And dreamed. He was dimly aware that the dream was different to usual...

**A/N – I didn't enjoy writing this as much as the first one, but I hope you enjoy reading it. Reviews please!**


End file.
